King Croacus
King Croacus was the title bestowed onto the ruler of the Floro Kingdom, the exception being the one female ruler, named Queen Croacus. King Croacus I is sometimes referred to as simply King Croacus due to him being the first ruler. King Croacus IV is the only leader actually seen in-game, but there is a palace in the Floro Caverns with pictures on all four leaders. There are signs underneath each picture that says the time that they he/she ruled, what accomplishes he/she made to the Floro Kingdom and how he/she died. Also known as the Iron Rose, King Croacus I was the first king of the Floro Sapiens. King Craocus I was the one who united all of the Floro Sapiens and created a kingdom for them to live in. The Floro Sprouts live in different places, but mainly live where the palace was constructed, in the Floro Caverns. King Croacus I was a strong leader and was loved by all of his servants. However, the Iron Rose was not a good leader for all of his life. He created the Floro Calender after creating the Floro Kingdom, starting at Floro Year 0. In Floro Year 444, the Iron Rose's son wilted and died (it is unknown who the wife is and how many children they had). The Iron Rose then became corrupt and evil due to his son's death. He was over-thrown and power was given to his daughter, later named Queen Croacus II. Queen Croacus II Also known as the White Maiden, Queen Croacus II (the first queen but the second ruler, explaining why she is the second) is the daughter of the King Croacus and the second ruler of the Floro Kingdom. During her father's insanity, she was arrested by her own father for disagreeing with his views. After his father wilted, she was set free of prison. People agreed with her views, and so she became Queen Croacus II. Like her father was at first, Queen Croacus II was very popular. The White Maiden reduces taxes and studied diseases, thus helping many sick or poor Floro Sapiens. She also wrote The Flictionarian, a prehistory of the Floro Kingdom that is not seen in-game. When she grew old, she worried over having many heirs fight for the crown. So, she had only one child before she died, who would later become King Croacus III. King Croacus III King Croacus III was born as an only child under her mother, Queen Croacus II. Queen Croacus II only wanted one child because she did not want them fighting for her place to rule when she wilted. Unfortunately, King Croacus III was born with a birth defect and was sick most of the time. To make things even worse, Queen Croacus II wilted when he was only one year of age. So, at age one, King Croacus III became the ruler of the Floro Kingdom. Because of him being sickly and so young, King Croacus III appointed a regent to assist him. Because of his regent ruling, King Croacus III had to do little work. King Croacus III spent his free time with his great talents of art and poetry, releasing a book of Floro poems, Ice Rose, at age 37. King Croacus III died at an early age of 88, possibly due to his sickness, but some believe that it was a conspiracy. It is hinted that his regent killed him secretly because he had no children and he would be the one to rule. And so it did; his regent took the throne, ending the royal family chain and becoming King Croacus IV. King Croacus IV King Croacus IV is the living, and current ruler of the Floro Sapiens when the heroes of light make their way to his palace. In being so, he is the one in possession of the sixth Pure Heart. He is also the boss of chapter 5. Upon his defeat, Mario and crew find out the mystery of why the Floro Sapiens and Cragnons have been at war for so long. The water ways have became polluted by the Cragnons. These water ways are a necessity for the Floro Sapiens' survival. As the game progresses, the two rival parties settle their differences and peace reigns in the Land of the Cragnons. Category:Characters in Super Paper Mario Category:Characters Category:Plants